


Dance with me

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I want her to wear a dress, Semi Angst, Solas Fluff Friday, at the winter palace, maybe full angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little story about the dance Solas and Lavellan have at the winter palace- with just a touch of angst towards the end. Everything else is fluff added with a ditsy Celestial not having any fucks left to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

Celine was kept alive and those close to her had been sentenced to horrible fates, but even so she jovially encouraged the ball to continue as normal despite their duchess' recent arrest. That seemed normal enough here, what amazed Celest was how okay everyone was with following her instructions. Dances still went on, gossiping had resumed, and the empress still stood at the exact place she was going to be assassinated just a few hours prior.

"Orlais is fucking weird..." An exasperated mutter came from the inquisitor, who tired of the odd community of people and opted to go to the balcony instead of continuing to watch the nobles. Crisp winter air greeted her on the empty balcony, granite floor chilling the bottoms of her bare feet; the length and volume of her dress having allowed her to go without shoes without notice. Just as she prepared to relax, the woman she'd met earlier intruded her peace.

That's when she realized how much she hated the witch for the first time; she ignored the woman's blabbering, mumbling out a few 'mm-hmms' as her fingers twisted the lavender fabric of her dress to keep herself busy.

The dress itself had caused many hardships throughout the night, fighting quick rogues was difficult to do when her own ability to run had been compromised in exchange for getting in good terms with the nobles of Orlais. The debate she had with Josephine was vivid in her mind, bitterness from losing the still prominent. What upset her more so was the parts of her that secretly loved the girly layers of skirts. A deep part of her adored how beautiful the iridescent fabric looked, how it made her look less translucent. The rest of Celestial despised every bit of it- but to the juvenile sliver in her the dress was a childhood dream come

"I'm not surprised to find you out here." A masculine voice was heard from the doors of the balcony closely joined by his presence next to her- she jumped, rejoining reality. The witch was nowhere to be found, only Solas on the balcony with her. She shrugged, whatever the witch said was likely of little importance; it was the last time she'd see her anyways. She relaxed a little and leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars, feeling a palm rest against her back gently. 

"Thoughts?" Celest looked up at Solas, eyes seemingly glittering as the soft glow of moonlight escaped from the grasp of a cloud.

"We achieved all our goals, I'm enjoying a moment of peace while I can," He nodded in agreement with her, hand moving to cover exposed shoulders, squeezing lightly, "You should! They're fleeting enough" A laugh rumbled through him, his hand once again moving down to the small of her back, the corset's fabric smoothly running over his fingers.

"Hang on to them while you can." He'd stepped a bit closer to Celest, "You do look lovely tonight, Celestial." A warm smile spreading over his face when he saw how red she became. Solas grinned, letting his hand leave her completely, rather reaching out to her.

"Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me." She looked at him in shock, he looked comfortable; completely in his element in Halamshiral, but even so, she hadn't been expecting something such as this. It took only a few seconds before their hands met, "I'd love to," Solas naturally brought her forward to be flush against him, one hand remaining at the side and the other on her waist.

She gawked, amazed that he so easily maneuvered in the slightly heeled shoes he wore at the moment, how casually he stood perfectly straight, the boning in the vest neatly aligned. His feet began to glide across the stone, soft clicking from the shoes seeming to guide her own movement.

"You're good at dancing." She was still amazed, even his face being an expression of ease, "You're keeping up well enough, especially for a 'forest savage" She laughed, being lifted from the ground for moment in a twirl, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Several shems today inside the ball had been calling her such things all night, she could say nothing or else Josephine would have her head.

"Even I'm surprised, I wonder what gave me away?" He chuckled a little, looking briefly at the gold coverings which had been put on the tips of her ears, dark vallaslin clearly marking her face and dipping down past her shoulders and arms. Even if shems had managed to look past that, her size clearly faltered, with no dwarves around she was by far the shortest person in the ballroom. Her features were obviously elven on top of everything else, abnormally large, brilliant covered eyes scanning over everything; the dimness of the room causing them to appear as though they were glowing.

"Did Josephine think covering your ears would help?" Solas looked at the jewelry with disdain, they reminded him of the things qunari put on their mages. The thought of branding her in such things made his blood boil. She smiled, "She just wanted to hide my piercings, it's nothing personal." He nodded, still not happy with them but nonetheless continuing their waltz.

They spent the next few moment in a comfortable silence, still dancing elegantly across the space they had, careless of how odd it must have looked for the inquisitor to be dancing with her 'manservant' outside as though they were hiding a secret. Gossiping filled the room inside, Josephine likely being alerted and preparing to lecture them on maintaining their reputation.

Celest hadn't noticed any of that though, she was happy to be held in his arms. She wondered how many times in her childhood that she'd imagined dancing in such a formal manner with a boy she liked, how many stories her friends and elders had told about such a thing happening.

One of Solas' hands moved up from her waist, tucking some of the blond behind her ear before cupping her face firmly, eyes locking, her looking away, embarrassed at how soft his gaze had turned.

"Thank you, vhenan"  
"For what? I've done nothing"

She looked at him, confusion pricking at her, what was he thanking her for? If anything she should be thanking him for being bold enough to ask for her to dance. He gave a little chuckle, letting their steps die down to a slow sway, the song beginning to quiet.

"You are here, that is more than I deserve to ask"  
"You always sound so grim," she gave a small giggle, letting her own free hand rest on his chest, pulling him in for a hug as best she could with the height difference. Solas kissed the top of her head, completely still now.

"I love you," He brought her face up once again, pressing their lips together for a brief moment, looking away, "I love you more than you could ever imagine, vhenan." He brought their lips together again, emotion swelling inside him with the exchange.

He wanted to savor her for as long as he was allowed, he didn't want to think about how he would likely be pushed away from her in the end, how heartbroken she would be to learn of his betrayal. She pulled him from the pain, pressing a kiss to his lips one last time, her hopeful smile taking away his pain. He brought her in for a tight hug, face firmly pressed against the thick fabric on his vest. She was here with him now, but he was more than aware that it was far from permanent. 

"Please forgive me, my heart..."


End file.
